His Embodiment of Beauty
by South Boy
Summary: Law's been wanting to see him again for an entire year, even though he's only known him for 1 day. Though he didn't imagine meeting him again while looking at pictures of himself on a photography exhibition. AU, LawLu, Lemons, yaoi, manxman, Oneshot.


It's been so long, yet I still can't get these images out of my mind. I often find myself closing my eyes and my thoughts are immediately consumed by his smile, his voice, his eyes, his body and the flash of his camera.

I know it sounds odd, considering that it could be consider just a one night stand, but I haven't been able to get him out of my mind ever since. And it has already been a year since that night.

I hadn't planned on it when I saw him in the middle of the street at night in Rome, taking pictures of me, but somehow, it just turned out that way..

"_Why are you photographing me?" Law asked as he walked up to the smaller man standing in the middle of the road with what looked like a professional camera. "Oh… I'm sorry! I just can't hold back when I see something beautiful!" he said, grinning widely as he scratched the back of his head apologetically. "You can't just take pictures of me without my permission." Law told him, staring at him coldly, but the boy's smile didn't falter. _

"_Sorry! But I really couldn't stop myself!" he apologized again. "How about this, though! I'll buy you a drink as a compensation, okay?" he asked, and Law blinked a couple of times in confusion. This boy looked way too young to be allowed into a bar. "How old are you?" Law blurted out before he could stop himself and the boy's smile widened. "Nineteen~! You?"_

"_I'm twenty-six." Law answered, but before he could say anything else the boy had grabbed his hand and dragged him through the city to a local bar. "Not everyone who's beautiful can be trusted, ya know." Law stated as he let himself be dragged. "True~!" the boy purred out, before continuing. "And I've been told that I'm cute, but you shouldn't underestimate a cute guy." He added playfully, throwing a glance at Law, before a small blush crept up the boy's cheeks._

_After 2 hours of talking and drinking with the boy he learned that the other's name is Luffy. He found the name odd, though he didn't comment on it. _

_Luffy told him that he's a photographer and is traveling the world to take pictures of all kinds of things and one of them happened to be Law. After another hour Law already quit counting how many pictures Luffy had taken of him that night. He wondered if there wasn't a limit on his camera on how many pictures could be taken. _

_As another hour passed both of them were drunk. Not entirely wasted, but definitely drunk and without thinking about it, Luffy took Law along to his hotel room. _

_The outcome was to be expected, considering that they had been flirting with each other all night long. And as soon as they began walking through the city to Luffy's hotel neither could keep their hands to themselves, occasionally they stopped for several minutes as either one of them couldn't hold back and slammed their lips onto the other's. _

_As soon as they reached the level on which Luffy's room was on they could barely hold back and even began undressing each other on their way to his hotel room, not breaking the kiss while they made their way down the hallway. _

_The second they managed to enter Luffy's room, Luffy pushed Law onto the bed and stopped as he took in the view in front of him. Law had already lost his shirt somewhere along the way and his cheeks were tinted a slight pink, if it was from the alcohol or something else, Luffy didn't know, but he didn't care either, because he nearly came in his pants when Law's lust filled eyes met his and out of reflex Luffy took a picture with his camera that had been hanging from his neck the entire time. _

_It wasn't the first time this evening that Luffy took pictures of Law at random times, but right now, Law thought, wasn't the fucking time to be taking pictures. _

_In one swift movement Law grabbed Luffy by the arm and pinned him down on the bed under him, pressing their erections together in a sweet friction that caused them both to moan out in pleasure. "I'm going to fuck your brains out as many times as I have to until you forget about that damn camera of yours." Law said, staring at Luffy with an expression the latter had never seen in anyone before and took another picture. A lot to Law's annoyance. "I'd like to see you try~!" Luffy purred against Law's ear before pulling him into another kiss, letting their tongues entwine in a hot dance, while Luffy was tugging at Law's hair desperately and Law was unbuckling Luffy's belt with one hand while the other one was roaming over Luffy's exposed chest. _

_As soon as Law managed to get the damn belt open, Luffy's trousers and pants vanished from his body in one swift movement, making him gasp as the cold air hit his throbbing erection. _

_Law's lips left Luffy's and began tasting the younger's skin on his way down, while Luffy grabbed his camera with one hand and took another picture or 2. He wasn't sure if he was even taking a picture of Law, he just wanted to make as many of them as possible. _

_And before he even knew it Law took his entire length into his mouth, causing Luffy to grab the bed sheets in surprise as he let out a deep moan that send shivers through Law's entire body. _

_Law let the throbbing erection out of his mouth with a plop and continued to lick along the shaft, letting his tongue trail over the slit ever so slowly, causing Luffy to let another moan escape his lips. In the meantime Law shoved three of his fingers into Luffy's mouth who without a second though coated them with as much salvia as he possibly could, moaning around the digest that his tongue was working on, before Law deemed them wet enough and pulled them back out of his mouth to Luffy's disappointment, but a harsh suck to the head of his penis made him forget the finger immediately, until he felt on of them trailing his entrance, before slipping inside, moving around to get him to loosen up. _

"_Ah.. L-Law..!" Luffy whined, causing the other to let go of his erection, making Luffy let out an involuntary whine at the loss. "Hmm? What is it?" Law purred as he moved up to face Luffy while continuing to finger Luffy. Without a second word, Luffy pulled Law into another kiss while his other hand had already unbuckled his belt and was now struggling to get Law's trousers and pants off, causing the older man to chuckle deeply. "Oh? Need some help with that?" Law teased, causing Luffy to pout and just as he was about to throw back a sarcastic reply, Law's finger's brushed against his prostate, causing him to throw his head back as he arched his back up and let out a long moan, the fact that Law kept on brushing his fingers against his prostate, made Luffy turn into a shivering moaning mess._

"_Ah.. Mnn.. Ngn.. L.. Law… P.. pl.. please!" Luffy managed to get out as his finger nails dug into Law's back, pressing their erections against each other, the friction driving both of the crazy. "F-fuck, Luffy-ya!" Law got out between gritted teeth as he removed his fingers and struggled to get his trousers off. "No! Fuck you!" Luffy said as he pushed Law into the bed and ripped his trousers off, together with his pants, causing Law to let out a surprised yelp. "Just fuck me already!" Luffy demanded as he pulled Law up, looking at him accusingly, while the latter smirked at the younger man. "You want me to _just_ fuck you already, huh? You better not regret having said that~!" Law said as he pulled Luffy into another kiss, before pinning him down beneath him once more. _

_Law didn't even bother to wait for an okay from Luffy as he pushed his entire length into the younger's tight and hot space, moaning at the friction, when the flash of the camera went off again and Law didn't even give a fuck anymore. If he'd just continue making pictures than there was no reason for Law to fucking wait for Luffy to adjust! _

_With that in mind, Law pulled out until only his head was inside of Luffy and he slammed back in with full force, his fingers digging hard into his hips, probably bruising them, but from the sound of it, Luffy didn't feel like complaining about it and just let Law pound him into the mattress. _

_Within seconds either of them was reduced to a moaning mess, both of them wanting more as they began touching each other as if it was the last day on earth, sloppily kissing each other, while both of them kept going faster and faster and the entire bed had already begun shaking, repeatedly slamming against the wall. They didn't even care if the entire hotel could hear them, because this felt perfect. _

_Law had put one of Luffy's legs over his shoulder, enabling him to go in even deeper, while their hands had entwined and somewhere in between everything Luffy hit some button on his camera, causing it to automatically go off every fifteen seconds, though neither Luffy nor Law seemed to care at the moment. _

"_Agn.. L-Law! I-.. I'm gon.. gonna...c-.. cum!" Luffy screamed as Law kept on hitting his prostate repeatedly, his hand starting to pump Luffy's erection and they both came moaning each other's names loudly, but as they let themselves fall onto the bed, the entire bed collapsed, beneath them._

_As they lay there with the camera going off every few seconds and the sound of their room neighbors banging on the walls loudly they couldn't help but laugh. "I take it that you're not going to help me pay for the bed?" Luffy asked as he cuddled up against Law. "Not a chance." Law said, smirking widely as he put a peck on Luffy's nose and drifted off to sleep. _

_Luffy though, grabbed his camera first and turned it off, taking one last picture of Law._

_The following morning, Law woke up to an empty room, with a note next to him. Sighing, he sat up and began to read it. _

'_I'm sorry for just leaving like this, but I wasn't in the mood for any awkward conversations in the morning. Besides, you would've demanded of me to delete all the pictures, right? _

_Anyways, the room is paid for until four pm and I got you some new trousers as well. The bed's paid as well, so don't worry. _

_I'll be holding a photography exhibition in a year or so from now. It's pretty big and it's in many states in America. If you happen to be in the right one on the right day we might meet again. _

_Monkey D. Luffy.' _

I've kept the letter until this day and at first I was pretty pissed off, because he just took off with those pictures, but after some time I began to miss him. I know it was only a one night stand, but I've never before felt the way I felt that day with him.

My friend Kidd insisted on me going to this exhibition today. It's a photography exhibition, though there have been many different ones lately. I wonder if I can find him here today. Kidd told me that it's a pretty big exhibition and that it's held by some infamous photographer. No one knows his name though.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Did you see those last pictures?! He has never before done anything like that! I wish I could've bought one!" I could hear a girl whine excitedly as she walked past us with her group of friends. "What kind of pictures does this guy take exactly?" I asked Kidd as we walked inside and had to walk through a metal detector.

There were several warnings put up. One of them being that no pen, paper, phone, camera or any other personal devices were allowed to be taken into the exhibition hall. "He photographs about everything! Insects, rocks, stars, animals, metal, just literally anything he things looks beautiful! Though he's never in his entire life taken a picture of a person." Kidd explained and I sighed, I guess that means that this isn't the one I'm looking for.

"Apparently he has a goal, ya know." Kidd began as we walked into the first room, which is filled with pictures of countless of butterflies and other insects that I've never seen before. "And that is?" I asked as we walked past a picture of a butterfly breaking out of it's cocoon. "He once said in an interview that he would continue taking pictures until he found the most beautiful thing in this world and from that day on he wouldn't take a picture of anything else again." He explained and I hummed in response. "Beauty isn't everything, ya know." I said, though Kidd didn't go in on it. Good thing too, because otherwise we would've ended up fighting again.

I've never before walked through an exhibition this huge and each picture was unlike any other. Who ever took these pictures must be a real professional who seems really dedicated to his work. "I understand why we weren't allowed to take anything with us." I whispered as we walked into another room, which was entirely empty except for something written on the wall with common black ink. _My Embodiment of Beauty_, is what it said.

There were a few other people standing there, looking up at the ceiling with shocked expression's on their faces. Some of them holding a hand in front of their mouth's in shock, other's shaking their heads in disbelief and I raised my eyebrow, wondering what it was up there that shocked them so much.

Just as I was about to look up, one of the guys pointed at me with a shaking finger. "T-That's him, isn't it?!" he yelled and everyone's eyes fell on me. I turned towards Kidd to ask him if he knew what was going on, but he just stared at me in shock as well. "What's wrong?" I asked and Kidd just pointed upwards and as soon as my eyes found the ceiling I couldn't belief my eyes.

The one person in each and every picture was me. As I walked around the room and looked at each picture I could remember each and every thought I had when he took them. Some pictures were taken in angles I didn't even know were possible when I remembered that he had turned on some weird switch on his camera.

I don't know how long I had been staring at those pictures, but I snapped out of it when I heard a familiar voice. "Do you like them?" he asked and I turned around, looking at Luffy who was wearing a simple straw hat and almost identical clothes to the ones he wore that night. "Why? Kidd said you didn't take pictures of people." I muttered, but he heard me anyways, his smile widening. "I don't, no. I only take pictures of the things I find beautiful." He said, looking me in the eyes expectantly. "Than why me?" I asked, completely dumbstruck. "Because Law.." he trailed off, turning me around so that I would face the wall. "You are my embodiment of beauty."


End file.
